


Morning Bliss

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Series: BDSM Daddy Liam [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Choking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm While In Chastity, Restraint, Sub Zayn Malik, Zayn Is In Chastity, ends in fluff, mentions of whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Liam wakes Zayn with a morning of bliss, giving him exactly what he needs after a rough night together.Part of an ongoing 'series'.





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Liam's rough with Zayn, as he usually would be, but this ends in fluff and a soft moment between them in the bath.

It was late, the sun already shining through the window, the rays falling over the soft blankets of the bed as Liam woke. He released a soft breath, his arms tightening automatically around the warm body in front of him, pressing the slim frame closer against himself. A sleepy little hum met the movement and his bed mate shifted a little within the embrace. 

Liam knew that Zayn was still asleep- there was no way that he would be awake just yet. He enjoyed his sleep entirely too much to wake up this 'early' on his own. Gently, lovingly, Liam let the warmth of his palm caress back and forth over Zayn's stomach in a way that he knew soothed him. Just at the crook of his neck, Liam could see the deep bruise of a bite from the night before, and though Zayn was too close to see much else, Liam just knew that he would still have the red lines across his back and down over his ass. 

Letting his touch move from Zayn's stomach, over his hip, Liam let his fingertips trail over the light welts on Zayn's backside from yet another possessive bite. He had been unusually rough with him the night before- though by no means had it been a punishment. He reached a little further to hook his fingers through the ring of the plug nestled between Zayn's cheeks, hearing him give a little moan in his sleep as he pulled to slowly take it out. 

"Zayn," The word was murmured just next to his ear as Liam reached down to sink his fingers into the still wet depths of his hole. "Daddy's talking to you." 

Zayn pressed back just slightly with a little whine, sounding still half asleep even as he answered. "Yes, Daddy?" He breathed.

"Good boy," Liam praised gently, not missing the little smile that pulled up the corner of Zayn's mouth. "How do you feel?"

"'M good, Daddy," He mumbled in answer to that, and he tipped his head back against Liam's chest as those fingers in him pressed deeper. 

"Are you still sore?" Zayn nodded, biting his lip as he pushed his hips back into the touch, Liam was quick to take it away though, withdrawing his fingers. "Use your words." 

"Ah... yes Daddy," Zayn whined, though he relaxed just a little as Liam moved to sink his fingers into him again. "I can still feel your hands on me." 

"That's good, baby," Liam said gently. "You should always feel Daddy's hands."

With the words, Liam crooked his fingers against Zayn's prostate, rubbing them over the little ball of nerves firmly. Zayn moaned, holding onto Liam's wrist where his other arm was crossed over his chest. Shifting his hold, Liam caught both of Zayn's wrists in the one hand, squeezing tight as he pressed his fingers deeper into him. 

"You were so good for me last night, baby," He breathed into Zayn's ear, pressing him back firmly against his chest. "Such a good boy for Daddy." 

Zayn let out a soft breath at the restraining grip where Liam had folded his arms into his chest tightly. He tipped his head against Liam's shoulder, absolutely loving all of the attention. Soft lips pressed gentle kisses to the top of his shoulder and the side of his neck as he pressed his hips back into Liam. 

"Do you want you Daddy to make love to you this morning?" He asked gently, and Zayn nodded breathlessly. 

"Yeah, Daddy, please?" He asked, tipping his head back as Liam removed his fingers to instead caress down the inside of Zayn's thigh. 

Automatically, he spread his legs, lifting the one Liam was caressing as he felt the length of Liam's morning wood press up against his ass. "Please?"

Liam slipped his hand back down over Zayn's thigh before he reached to pull his cock from the loose sweats he was wearing, pressing lightly against his hole. "Is this what you want, my little slut?" He purred. 

Zayn nodded with a soft moan. "Ah~ yes please..."

Slowly, Liam began to press in, feeling the way that Zayn's body opened around him, taking him in easily. "Mh~ fuck... Daddy's home, babydoll," He groaned as he sank fully into him. 

He lifted his hand from Zayn's thigh, his palm connecting with his ass in a sharp little slap as he started a slow, though hard pace- just the sort of pace that Zayn loved most. Zayn just moaned, biting his lip harshly as his body was jarred lightly by the deep thrusts. Liam just took over his entire being, holding onto him so tightly and fucking him in just the way he liked. He would never get enough.

A soft hand slipped up over his stomach, fingertips tracing gentle circles over the skin, and Zayn could feel the way he began to lose himself with Liam's expert manipulation of his body. He knew just what to do to have Zayn just sort of float away, though the strong arm across his chest was more than enough to keep him grounded. Lips pressed to the back of his shoulder before the hand at his stomach slid up. 

He felt Liam's fingers curl around his throat just overtop of where his collar rested, and he couldn't stop himself from tipping his head back to give him space. Liam squeezed, the pads of his fingers and thumb pressing into either side of his neck, making his face turn an immediate shade of soft pink. He could still easily breathe, but with Liam's fingers pressing in and cutting off the blood flow, he rather quickly became light headed. His hands curled into tight fists where Liam was holding his wrists against his chest, and he went pliant in his grip. 

"There you go," Liam breathed just next to his ear, releasing his grip. "That's what my boy needs." 

Zayn didn't have time to do anything more than gasp before Liam's fingers were pressing into his neck again. He was absolutely lost in Liam, knowing nothing but those hands on him and the thrusts pushing in and out of him. More kisses pressed over his shoulder as Liam released the grasp on his neck. Feeling came rushing back to him, and he went soft against Liam, each breath hitching lightly as Liam's hips hit up against his. 

"Daddy loves you, babydoll." The words were whispered softly into the crook of his neck, pressed into the gentle kisses that trailed over the soft skin. 

"I-I... ah~ mh..-" 

"Breathe," Liam said gently, his pace pausing to give Zayn a moment. "In-"

Zayn sucked in a shaky little breath, holding it for a moment. 

"And out."

He let the held breath out, and the tension that had been building up began to release. 

"Again. In."

The next breath was more controlled, and Zayn felt Liam's hand trace gently over his waist in approval. He loved it. Any sort of praise from his Daddy was held in the highest esteem, whether it was silent or said in that gentle way Liam used. 

"And... out," Liam said softly, letting Zayn take another second once he had released that breath. "Good boy." 

Zayn preened under the praise, feeling so proud of himself for making his Daddy happy with him. 

"Now, Daddy loves you babydoll."

"I... I love you too, Daddy." 

Liam smiled against the back of Zayn's shoulder, shifting to begin his pace again, though this time it wasn't quite as hard as before. Zayn was just pliant against his chest, obviously loving all the attention and everything that Liam was giving to him. Liam moved to wrap both arms around him tightly to hold him more firmly against his chest, and Zayn just curled into the curve of his body, pressing against him tight.

It took a few more long moments, but Liam's pace started to become a little choppy, and Zayn just knew that he was getting close. The hold on him loosened a little as Liam moved one hand down, fingertips caressing over the locked cage around his cock before that warm palm cupped his balls, fondling him gently. 

He couldn't help but moan, though there wasn't nearly enough time for Liam to squeeze an orgasm out of him before he felt his Daddy spill inside of him. He tipped his head back in pleasure, grinding his ass back against Liam lightly to make sure he took every drop from him. Liam breathed heavily against the side of his neck, holding him tightly as he came down from his high. 

Zayn just relaxed against him, letting Liam hold him close in those strong, loving arms. That warm hand resumed the gentle kneading of Zayn's balls between Liam's fingers and he let out a soft moan, tipping his head back. He groaned softly as a little bite sank into the back of his shoulder before soft lips soothed over the spot gently. 

"Are you gonna cum for me, babydoll?" 

Zayn nodded eagerly. "D-Daddy?" 

"Yes, sweetness?" Liam said gently, giving Zayn a firm little squeeze. 

"M-may I h- ah~ kiss me, please?" 

"Oh, yes of course, my love." 

Zayn glowed under Liam's fond little pet names, and he tipped his head as fingertips traced over the edge of his jaw and he was pulled into a soft kiss. A moan hummed against Liam's mouth as he moved to fondle him again, still holding him tightly against himself. 

It took minutes for Zayn to begin to get close, but Liam's masterful fingers worked him up to it slowly but surely. He could easily feel when Zayn got close, and he pressed a few soft kisses over Zayn's shoulder, watching him. It wasn't all it could've been, but Zayn still released a pleased little whine as he finally came. 

A moment passed before he heard the soft sound of Liam sucking on his fingers and he heard the pleased hum Liam graced him with. "You're such a good boy," He praised gently. "How would you like to have a shower with your Daddy? And then we can make some breakfast together." 

Zayn nodded, feeling a soft caress slip up over his side. "Yeah, please? I would like that, Daddy." 

"Good," Liam said softly, pressing a kiss to Zayn's cheek before he moved to slowly pull out of him. 

Gently he had Zayn roll onto his back, and he took a moment to readjust the cage, making sure that it was still sitting comfortably and where it was supposed to. It hadn't taken long at all for the half erection or so that Zayn had had to go down, which was a good thing. Since Zayn had started wearing his chastity cage, they had only had problems with it twice. Once, when Zayn got so hard that Liam had been forced to take it off, or risk having it hurt him, the second being with a different device, which had given Zayn some uncomfortable chafing within a few hours of having it on.

Liam had taken him in to spend the extra money to have one custom made for him then, with a little extra space for when he did end up getting somewhat hard. No way was his boy going to go without what he wanted, but he was not wearing something that could hurt him either. 

He slipped one warm hand up over Zayn's stomach, leaning to press a couple little kisses to the soft skin. "So beautiful..."

Zayn couldn't stop the pleased little smile and the blush that crossed his face with the compliment. "Thank you, Daddy," He said gently. 

Liam looked up toward him, before he moved to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you, babydoll." 

"I love you more, Daddy." 

Liam grinned, pressing playful kisses over Zayn's cheeks. "Impossible." 

Zayn giggled, reaching to wrap his arms around Liam's neck. He was lifted off the bed and into Liam's arms, being pressed firmly against his strong chest. Liam shifted to get off the bed, picking Zayn up to carry him toward the bathroom, pressing little loving kisses over his neck and shoulder as he paused to open the bedside table drawer and take out the key for his cage. 

He padded out of the room, settling Zayn onto the counter by the bathroom sink. He took a moment to gently take off Zayn's chastity, setting it off to the side before he moved to run a bath, using Zayn's favourite coconut scented bubble bath. Moving back to Zayn, Liam lifted him gently off the counter to cross toward the tub to step in. 

He settled into the water with Zayn in his lap, both arms wrapped around him to hold him close. Zayn just relaxed comfortably against his chest, letting out a soft breath as the water filled up around them, surrounding him with a calming warmth. Once the tub was full enough, Liam leaned to turn the water off before he settled back under Zayn again, hands caressing gently up and down over his back and sides. 

"You're such a good boy," He praised gently, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Zayn's head. "How do you feel?" 

"I'm tired, Daddy," Zayn murmured. "But I feel really good." 

Liam couldn't help but smile, and he squeezed Zayn a little closer, letting him snuggle down against his chest, loving to have Zayn all wrapped up in his arms like this. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this little thing ^-^


End file.
